Rory and Joel
by GRACE5
Summary: The story of Danny and Lindsay and their identical twins. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

"Mommy he tooks my toy." She heard Joel whine.

"Rory, give Joel his toy back." Lindsay told the three year old as she watched him take the toy and run with it.

"Mine." Rory announced as held the boat close to him and narrowed his eyes at his brother, who had gotten up from his seat on the floor to steal the toy back.

"Wowry, give it back." Joel argued as he reached for the toy again and Rory shoved him and ran away.

"Rory Messer!" Lindsay said sternly as she grabbed her son as he tried to run by her. His bright blue eyes looked up at her and he stuck his bottom lip out in a pout, one that he knew worked often, one that he learned from his father. "Give me the boat." Lindsay said as held her hand out, waiting for him to hand it over. Rory scrunched his brow and just looked at her hand then back in her eyes and finally handed the boat over. "Now, go sit in time out."

"Mommy." He whined as he stomped his foot and shook his head. "It was an accident." He said in his innocent sing song voice.

"No it wasn't, go." Lindsay said as she pointed to the corner by the door and smirked as he pouted his way over. She shook her head and headed towards Joel. "Here you go baby." Lindsay said handing the boat back to the youngest on the twins, then kissed his forehead and headed back into the kitchen to start dinner.

Rory Anthony Messer was the first born of the identical twins, because he had gone into distress during labor by getting his umbilical cord wrapped around his neck and he has been raising hell in the Messer household ever since. His brown hair was longer than his brother's because he had felt the need to cut Joel's hair with safety scissors for falling asleep with his bear. His blue eyes often sparkled with mischief along with the trademark Messer smirk. He's stubborn and independent, and enjoys being the center of attention.

Joel Timothy Messer obviously was the second born of the twins and was the almost exact opposite of his brother. He's shy and quiet and often gets away with many things due to the distraction his brother causes. Joel is the charmer who knows how to use his blue eyes to his advantage, and loves to cuddle.

"Mommy?" she heard Joel ask as he followed her into the kitchen, the boat long forgotten. She looked down and smiled at him as he stood by her feet looking up at her, his blue eyes curious.

"Yeah sweetie?" she asked already knowing the question, he was going to ask he when Danny was coming home.

"When Daddy home?" he asked as his mother picked him up and settled him on her hip.

"Joel you already know the answer." She said as she looked over at Rory who was also waiting for her answer. "Tomorrow, when you get home from pre-school Daddy'll be home."

"Not now?" he asked as his mother kissed his forehead and set him back on the ground.

"No sweetie." She said as she watched him walk off to go play with the most annoying toy in the house, the toy piano. She turned to the fridge and started to pull the ingredients out for dinner. "How does breakfast for dinner sound?"

"Yay!" she heard Rory squeal as he clapped his hands and smirked at her from his seat in the corner, knowing his time was up.

"Go play wise guy." Lindsay said as she nudged her head in the direction of the living room, where Joel continued to make "music".

"Wuve you Mommy." Rory said as he ran back to the living room.

"Phlone." Joel said as they sat at the dinner table later that night at the phone rang.

"Hello?" Lindsay answered as both boys watched curiously, waiting for their mother to give a hint to who was on the other line.

"Hi gorgeous." Danny said and she could hear his smirk on the other end causing her to laugh. "Don't give me away to the boys, the conference ended early, I should be home around bedtime. " he said before she could get a word in.

"Really that sounds nice." Lindsay smiled as she sat back down at the table with the boys. "Okay Don, I'll see you later." She said her voice sounding slightly seductive.

"What? Don?" Danny asked but she hung before the conversation went any further.

"Daddy?" Joel asked as Lindsay set the phone down.

"No." Rory said sarcastically "was uncle Fack."

"Rory be nice." Lindsay warned the three year old as he continued to eat his scrambled eggs. "No sweetie, that wasn't Daddy. It was Flack."

"Otay." Joel agreed returning his attention back to his meal.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny smiled as he unlocked the door to his apartment and set his keys on the table next to the door, dropped his bag, then took his shoes off and headed into the kitchen, where he could hear his wife unloading the dishwasher. He wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. She reached to put the cups up in the cabinet and he ran his hands up along her sides grazing her breast causing her to moan.

"Don." Lindsay breathed as she turned around and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck smirking at him.

"Still not funny, it's an A in between the D and N not an O" Danny said against her lips as he leaned down further to kiss her, sucking on her bottom lip before her tongue tangled with his. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, D-A-N" She said resting her forehead against his, kissing his nose as she moved to lay her head on his shoulder.

"Boys asleep?" Danny asked as he closed the dishwasher, took his wife's hand and led her to their bedroom.

"Yeah, they missed you." She said as she helped him take off his shirt and pushed him down against the bed, straddling his lap and taking her own shirt off.

"I missed them." Danny said as he sat up and claimed her mouth with his, taking her bra off in the process. He smirked as flipped her over on her back, helping her take his jeans off. "You working tomorrow?"

"in at 12." Lindsay said running her hands through his hair as he kissed down her torso.

"Daddy!" Rory squealed as he ran and jumped on his father's back.

"Rory." Danny said as he turned throwing his shirt on top of Lindsay. Danny smiled and scooped up his son who was decked out in spiderman pajamas. Danny laid him down on the bed, raised his shirt and started giving him raspberries causing him to erupt in giggles. "Daddy daddy stop."

"You miss me?" Danny asked picking Rory up then looking back at his wife who had put his shirt on, covering herself.

"Yeah." Rory said with a smile.

"How many times were you in timeout?" Danny asked placing him back on the bed heading towards his dresser to get his pajama pants.

"A lot." He said with smirk as Lindsay laid on the bed behind him.

"Where's Joel?" Danny asked as he sat next to Rory. "And you shouldn't be proud of being bad."

"Asleep." Rory said climbing on his father's lap, ignoring the last comment.

"That's where you should be." Danny said picking him and taking him back to his bedroom. "Do not wake your brother." Danny said as he opened the door and headed for the bed next to the window, taking a peak at Joel, who was still sound asleep curled up under his batman comforter. Danny turned and placed Rory in his bed and brought the spiderman comforter back around him before kissing his forehead. "Goodnight, love you."

"Love you Daddy." Rory said as he turned on his side and feel asleep.

Danny smiled and turned to head to Joel's bed. Danny smiled and knelt down next to his bed. Joel was laying on his stomach with his thumb loosely in his mouth. Danny groaned and took the thumb out of his son's mouth. Danny stroked Joel's hair, taking note of the bump, then kissed his temple before standing up to leave.

"So where were we?" Lindsay asked as Danny laid down next to her and she rolled on her side running her hand down his bare chest fiddling with his waistband.

"What happened to Joel's head?" Danny asked as he turned and removed his shirt from her body. Lindsay smirked and ran her hands underneath his boxers causing him to twitch away from her. "Montana."

"Your son threw a spoon at him." Lindsay said smirked.

"Why?" Danny dared to ask knowing Rory had a temper. Danny smiled and removed her hand from him and laid on his back, while she cuddled against him.

"I don't know, because he's Rory?" Lindsay asked as she yawned against Danny's chest. "Joel probably antagonized him though."

"I love you." Danny said as he bent and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: thanks to kcatlin

Chapter Three

Danny groaned as his alarm went off at 6:30, he had called Mac before he had gotten on the plane and Mac told him to come in on the early shift and update on everything the conference covered. Danny removed his arms from around his wife and did his best not to wake her, knowing she didn't have to be in until 12, even though the boys will be up soon.

He smiled excited to spend the morning with his boys. Stripping he entered the shower and spent more time the usual enjoying being in his own shower instead of the hotels. Once finished he dried himself off with the towel and headed back into the bedroom to get a pair of boxers.

"Hm…I missed my morning shows." Lindsay said as she watched her husband cross the bedroom naked without any care in the world.

"Just the morning shows? You would've gotten a different show last night had Rory not interrupted." Danny smirked putting his boxers on then heading back into the bathroom to shave, knowing his wife would lie in bed and just watch him until the boys needed her.

Taking the shaving cream he covered his chin and neck and dipped the razor in the water and started on his neck. He looked back out the door of the bathroom, which had a straight view of his bed and saw that Joel was making his way towards the bed, where Lindsay had fallen asleep again.

"Joel." He said softly, taking note his son was wearing one of Danny's Yankees shirts. He smiled when his son smile reached his ears and how his eyes light up.

"Daddy." Joel squealed running to his father and jumping into his open arms, he snuggled into his neck not minding the shaving cream that was getting in his hair.

"Hey buddy." Danny said placing Joel on the sink and wiping the shaving cream from his brown hair. He smiled and tickled his son's sides causing him to giggle. "I missed you."

"I miss you." Joel said once his father stopped his attacks. "You're home early."

"I wanted to surprise you." Danny said stroking his sons brown hair.

"I surprised." Joel admitted as he toyed with his father's dog tags. Danny laughed and kissed Joel's forehead, careful not to get any shaving cream on his face.

"Wanna help?" Danny asked holding the razor up to his son, knowing how dull it was and that he'd probably have a 5 o'clock shadow by noon. Danny smiled seeing how his son's blue eyes lit up. Danny knew how attached Joel was to him and he knew that he liked doing things to help his father and how enjoyed things like just sitting on the couch watching T.V. with him, where Rory would rather be running around, playing ball, or getting into some type of trouble.

"Yeah." Joel said as he took the razor from Danny and waited for further instruction. Danny took his hand with the razor and ran it gently over his cheek, then dipped it back in the water. He smiled at how Joel's tongue stuck out against his right upper lip in concentration.

Lindsay watched the scene from her place in bed and almost cried at the sweetness of it. She hurried to the dresser where the digital camera was snapped a couple of pictures, wanting to capture the moment between the two, because they rarely got one on one time. Lindsay smiled as she lay back in bed and looked at the screen. Danny and Joel's blue eyes both practically glowed from the sunlight coming in the room, and boy did she love to show people pictures and have them gush over how blue her boy's eyes were.

"All done." She heard Joel say in his sweet little voice as he placed the razor on the counter and looked back up at his father.

"Thanks bug." Danny said kissing Joel's nose as Danny ran a hand over his cheek. "You did better than mommy does."

"I was distracted." Lindsay said from the bed, knowing exactly the morning her husband was referring to. He should have never been doing those things and distracting her like that when she had a blade near his neck and face.

"By what mommy?" Joel asked as his father dumped him on the bed next to his mother as he moved to the closet to get dressed. Lindsay turned and glared at her husband who was laughing, then she turned to Joel, not exactly sure how to answer the question, she couldn't tell her three year old she was distracted by his father thrusting in and out of her.

"Daddy." Rory said as he entered the room and headed towards his father. 'Thank God for Rory' Lindsay thought as she noticed Joel had long forgotten his question.

"Hey champ." Danny said picking Rory up. "Morning." He said placing a kiss on his forehead then dropping him on the bed next to his brother. "Montana, where's my badge?"

"Probably in your bag that you left by the door." Lindsay answered as she watched him slowly button up his oxford. He nodded and moved closer to the bed dropping a kiss to her lips, that she immediately deepened.

"Ew…" Rory and Joel both groaned as they watched their parents make out.

"Ew?" Danny asked as he scooped Rory up and tickled him until he had a hard time breathing.

"Mommy, Daddy's tongue was in you mouth." Joel said as he climbed off the bed and looked back at his mother who was smirking at him.

"How do you think you came to be?" was Danny's answer and he scooped Joel in his other arm.

"What?" Rory asked confused as he and his brother were carried out of the bedroom.

"Don't worry about it, lets eat." Danny said as he brought the boys out into the kitchen.


End file.
